The Mystery of Love: Camp Rock
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: Mitchie and Shane did not work out when they were younger. Now Shane Gray and Tess Tyler's daughter, Alex Gray. Who happen to be a secret spy goes to Camp Rock to find out mystery that happen in Camp Rock. She meet Joe Joans the son of Mitchie Torres.Shes
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Things for Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray may not work out very well while they are campers

**Summary: Things for Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray may not work out very well while they are campers. Now Alex Gray, Daughter of Shane Gray and Tess Tyler, is a secret agent and is solving the case of the mysterious death of different people. She goes to camp rock with her best friend, Ashley Dickherber. There she met Joe Jonas, the son of Mitchie Torres. There in Camp Rock, She found out more about herself and her origin. Will she realize she fell in love ? Will she solve the case ? Find Out !**

Characters :

Name: Alexandria Demetria Mikayla Gray  
14  
Father: Shane Gray  
Mother: Tess Tyler  
Partners: Ashley Stacey Jessica Patience Dickherber and James Peter Pevensie  
Features :Long Straight Black Hair, black eyes, tall and slim (Looks a little like Selena Gomez and Ellen Page mix)  
Disguise: She wear a blonde wig and blue contacts whenever she is on disguise. She would wear a brown jacket with a baggy jeans. And an ordinary t-shirt. She will be known as Demi.  
More about her: She is a bubbly and fun-loving girl. When it come to work she is serious. She is a little playful and funny. She is said to resemble her father. She is smart and quick in solving mysteries. She is good with her computer and intellectual. She have an amazing voice and likes singing. She can play a guitar. She had a crush on Joe later in the story. She learn all kinds of martial arts ever.

Name: Ashley Stacey Jessica Patience Dickherber  
13  
Father: Nate Dickherber  
Mother: Caitlyn Geller  
Partners: Alexandria Demetria Mikayla Gray and James Peter Pevensie  
Features: Long curly light brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, Petite  
Disguise: She wear a auburn wig and hazel contacts whenever she is on disguise. She would wear a white shirt and a pants. She will be known as Jessica.  
More about her: She is a serious but fun girl. She is like her mother, Caitlyn Geller. Her parents don't know she is into the whole spy thing. All spy information she get is from her Uncle Shane or Alex. She dream of being a chorographer and loves dancing. She learn all kind of dance from Ballet to Hip hop to Jazz. Her best friend is Alex and have known her since birth. She is smart and swift.

Name: Joseph Adam Jonas  
16  
Father: Nick Jonas  
Mother: Mitchie Torres  
Features: Joe Jonas D  
More about him: He is an arrogant pop star who met Alex while sharing the same room as her. He has another girlfriend named, Tavia who is his manager's daughter. He have a major crush on Alex when he first met her. He learnt to soften up. He like to comfort Alex when she become sad. James, Alex friend is jealous on him as he likes Alex.

Name: James Peter Pevensie  
13  
Father: Not mention  
Mother: Not mention  
Partners: Alexandria Demetria Mikayla Gray and Ashley Stacey Jessica Patience Dickherber  
Features: Dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes.  
More about Him: He helps Alex and Ashley in their spy work behind the scenes while experimenting on the evidence and clues. He attend Camp rock together with Ashley and Alex. He known them since middle school.

Shane Gray: Pop Star  
Tess Tyler: Pop Star  
Nate Dickherber: Pop Star  
Caitlyn Geller: Music Producer  
Mitchie Torres: Music director  
Nick Jonas: composer  
Jason Black: Pop Star  
Ella Black: Housewife

Other characters:

Elaine Jette Black & Eleanor Jen Black  
Jason and Ella Black's 13 year old twin daughter.

Tavia Melissa Frost  
Joe Jonas' girlfriend and daughter of his manager.

**Trailer:**

**A Production by 'a girl who make a difference'**

**She is the daughter of the famous Shane Gray and Tess Tyler**

_Showing Alex_

**She may rock and roll**

_Showing Alex strumming her electric guitar_

**But she have a deep secret**

_Showing her in her disguise with Ashley_

**She is a spy**

_Showing her spying with Ashley_

**But when going on a mission**

_Showing her on mission_

**She learnt more about herself**

_Showing Alex eavesdropping Nate and Shane talking_

**A mystery of love**

_Showing Joe and Alex kissing on an ice skating ring_

**Love**

_Showing Tess and Shane hugging_

**Truth**

_Showing Alex , Shane and Tess hug_

**Faith **

_Showing Alex ice-skating with Joe_

**Believe**

_Showing Alex singing_

**Trust**

_Showing Mitchie and Shane meeting_

**Starring**

**Joe Jonas **

**Meaghan Jette Martin**

**Selena Gomez**

**Demi Lovato**

**Nick Jonas**

**Kevin Jonas**

**Alyson Stoner **

**Now in another generation of Camp Rock**

**The Mystery of love: Camp Rock**


	2. Going to Camp Rock !

"Push harder, Mrs

**Mrsjjonas13: Hi thank you, I bet you like Joe Jonas D thanks I love him too. Thanks P**

"Push harder, Mrs. Gray" The nurse said. Tess dug her French manicured nails into Shane's skin. "I swear I am never going to let you touch me again !" Tess said with her teeth clenched with Shane beside her. She scream once more as another contraction hit her. She breathe heavily as she push once more and let out her breath. "Mr. Gray, Mrs. Gray. Here's your baby girl." The nurse said as she pass the baby to Tess and she left the room.

Tess' eyes well up with tears, " Hi baby, I am your mummy." She said to the baby. "I could not believe I am a mother so young. I am only 15 could not believe I have a baby girl." Tess said with her head on Shane's chest. "So what are we going to call her ?" Shane ask. "What name do you want ?" Tess look up at Shane. "I was thinking Alexandria Demetria Gray" Shane said smiling while playing with the baby. "I was thinking Mikayla." Tess said. "How about Alexandria Demetria Mikayla Gray ?" Shane said.

"I love it" Tess said as Shane wipe the beads of perspiration from her head. "I am so proud of you" Shane said kissing her fore head. "But when you said you don't allow me to touch you again, do you mean it ?" Shane ask playfully. Tess look at him and hit him playfully.

**Fourteen Years Later**

A blonde girl in her teens walk in to the condoned area of the forest. Many police and cops were there to block nosey parkers from going there. The blonde walk in with a bright auburn haired girl, The blonde look at the decease laying on the floor. "Demi, she seemed to be dead for days" Jessica, an auburn haired girl said to the blonde. " This is the 4th death for this month." Demi said. Demi bend down to look at the girl.

She had long brown hair with bright blue eyes. Her name was Serene. Demi stroke her hair off her face. Her clothes were ripped off. She was stabbed everywhere. Jessica begin taking pictures as no one dare to look at the gruesome scene.

But for Demi and Jessica, they seen worse.

" Demi, the Camp Rock director Brown is outside." Jessica said as Demi nodded her head and walk out.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Brown, I am Demi" Demi introduced herself. "Hi, yes I am Brown. Do you know why my campers are all missing and dead ?" Brown asked. "It seemed Serene have a clean record. I do not understand all these death" Demi said.

"You got to help me, before Camp Rock close down. I am very worry for my camper's safety. I heard you're one of CIA's top agent." Brown said sadly. "No problem, I will do my best. Jess, let's go" Demi said as she walk away with Jessica into a car.

**In the car**

**(A/N: Shane hired a chauffeur for her)**

"So how is it ?" dirty blonde hair boy said. Demi and Jessica tore off their blonde and auburn wig away.

Demi who is really Alexandria Demetria Mikayla Gray is the famous Shane Gray and Tess Tyler's daughter. She have long black hair with black eyes. She resemble her father in every ways.

Jessica who is Alex's best friend is Nate and Caitlyn Dickherber's daughter, Ashley Stacey Patience Jessica Dickherber. She have curly light brown hair with chocolate brown eyes.

James is their partner who doesn't go undercover. He helps them with all the computer and technology stuff.

" Alex, this is the 4th death like in a month" Ashley said. Alex took her laptop and type something in it.

Case 1  
Name: Melissa Daughtry  
Daughter of Chris Daughtry

Case 2  
Name: Kellie Heffernan  
Daughter of Julienne Heffernan

Case 3  
Name: Shereen Davis  
Daughter of Carina Davis

Case 4

Name: Halide Marine  
Daughter of Julyanna Marine

"There is no link to all of them" Jessica said. " I guess we have to go home. I am so tired." Alex said yawning.

**At home**

The door open as a blonde turn around to see a brunette walk in. "Alex, you're home how was the case ?" Tess said to her daughter.

Tess now may be older by 14 years old. But she is still 29, and looked the same. She won many Grammies and awards. She is living in Los Angeles California living with Shane and Alex.

"Where's dad ?" Alex asked just then Shane walk down the steps "Hey sweetie" Shane said as he hug Alex. "Hey" Alex replied. "Come on, dinner is ready. Its your favorite, Sushi" Tess said as she set the food down.

"Sushi ! Yay my favorite" Shane and Alex said in unison. "If you were ever to say you two are not related. I doubt no one would believe" Tess said. Shane pouted when Tess said that. "Are you acting cute ?" Alex said. "Umm…..No….." Shane said. "Ya don't" Alex said.

"So what are you going to do about the case next ?" Tess ask while pushing a sushi into her mouth. " Well Chief ask me to go undercover at Camp Rock" Alex whispered. "Really ! Just like me, back when I was undercovering in Camp Rock. I was also like you." Shane said. "Really, cause I don't think I look like a guy" Alex said. Tess laugh as Shane glared at her,

"Sorry" Tess replied. "So when are you leaving ?" Shane ask. " Like in two days I guess, Ashley and James will be with me" Alex said. "Two Days ! After dinner, you better pack up" Shane said. "Dad, its like in two days. I can pack tomorrow." Alex said. "So dad how are you days at Camp Rock ?" Alex ask.

Shane glance at Tess as she look back at him awkwardly. "It was fantastic" Shane said. "Really, what do you did there ?" Alex ask. "Sing, dance, camping" Shane reply. "As in how did you and mom met ?" Alex ask as she push a sushi into her mouth. Immediately after she ended the sentence, Shane drop his fork on the plate.

"Sorry, sorry" Shane said. "Do you have a problem dad ? You're acting kinda wired." Alex said. "Ya, I am fine" Shane said. "Okay, whatever you say" Alex said and eat another piece

**How is my first chapter ? **


	3. Day 1 at Camp Rock:Action plus Chemistry

Thank you for all the comments

**Thank you for all the comments. I appreciate it. It will be pretty exciting. Alex and Shane will be in danger in the chapters to come. And more fluff between Joe and Alex as they meet and begin to understand each other. **

**Every Chapter will be like one day.**

**(A/N: Throughout this fanfic, Joe Jonas the character will be in his short hairstyle not the one with the Joe hawk. It's the one in 2007, Eg. ****/photos/cstardust/2314140053/**

Shane drove towards Toronto, Canada with Tess and Alex at the back seats. "Alex, when you at Camp Rock. You must take care of yourself. Its snowing there you must wear more clothes and eat properly. Do not tired yourself out on the case and the camp together" Tess said. "Yes Mom" Alex said rolling her eyes. "Alexandria Gray, do not roll your eyes at me" Tess warned. "Okay, sorry" Alex said.

Shane drove in the sign saying Camp Rock. Many kids were wrap in their comfy sweaters as Shane pull up. Tess and Alex unload a black luggage and orange backpack with a guitar in a case. "Take care Lex" Tess said as she kiss her daughter's forehead. "Bye Mum, Bye dad" Alex said and hug Shane. She walk to Ashley who just reach with Nate and Caitlyn and walk to talk to James. "Hey, Shane" Nate said and stop once he saw Tess.

"And Tess….."Nate mumbled. "Hey Shane, I go to the car first" Tess said as she turn and walk away. "Sweetie, Keys !" Shane said and he throw Tess the keys in his hand. "Tess Tyler ? You're still with her ?" Nate said sarcastically. "Nate !" Shane shouted. "I'm sorry that you can even forget about Mitchie" Nate said.

"Okay, Nate if all that you can say about is this issue, I have nothing to say. I gotta go, Tess is not feeling well today." Shane said as he turn around coming face to face with Mitchie. "Hey" Mitchie said. "Hey" Shane said awkwardly. "So you look great" Mitchie return the same awkward smile. "Yeah, thanks. I gotta go Tess is waiting for me" Shane said as he walk towards the car.

As Shane enter the car, Tess wipe away the tears from her cheeks. "Have you been crying ?" Shane said after he buckle his seat belts. "No, I am just worried for Alex" Tess said. "Tess Aphrodite Tyler, Wow that's sound weird for your name. I have known you for like since Alex was born, you're crying because of Nate right ?"Shane said. "No…." Tess said trying to force a smile. "Come on Tess, its okay. You need not need to care them" Shane said pulling her into a hug. "Its okay" Shane whisper into her ear and hush her. While stroking her hair.

**Alex's side**

Alex walk in the room while putting her luggage beside a beautiful king size bed. "Wow, its pretty nice in here even with air-conditioning" Alex said to herself. Just then the door open to reavel a brown shagged haired boy. He have bright brown eyes and is wearing a black hoodie jacket with a white t-shirt and a baggy pants.

"Hey, what are you doing here ?"Alex said rudely. "Hi I am Joe Jonas, I guess you know who I am. I will be your room mate for this two weeks" Joe said. With two luggage beside him. "What !" You got to be kidding me" Alex shouted. Then, a platinum blonde hair girl came in and link arms with him. "Joe, darling I was wondering if I can spend the night here ?" The girl said in a irritable voice. "No !" Joe shouted. A voice from outside called her name as she let go of his hands and ran out.

When she get out of the cabin, Joe immediately close the door and lock it. "Wow, scary" Joe said. "Hey ! What are you doing ? There is no way I am going to share my room with you. You're like a famous pop star right ? Don't you get some private cabin or whatever ?" Alex said. "Relax, there is no extra cabin. I am also not sharing a bed with you, just the cabin" Joe said. **(A/N: A cabin is very big with like two beds.) **

"Fine whatever. Just keep it neat" Alex said now calming down. "What's your name ?" Joe ask. "Alexandria Demetria Mikayla Gray, you can call me Alex. I have another name which my grandma call me, Alejandria. Its in Spanish-Italian." Alex said introducing herself. " Alexandria Gray ? Sound kinda familiar" Joe said.

"T.J Tyler is my grandma." Alex said casually. " T.J Tyler ! You mean the T.J Tyler. The one who won like millions of Grammies, the one who made history ?" Joe shouted. "Uh…..Yea ?" Alex said. "Oh my gosh ! so you're the daughter of Tess Tyler and Shane Gray ?" Joe ask. "Apparently yes" Alex said now crossing her arms smiling.

"That's so cool !" Joe said. "But its kind of weird. I always thought Shane Gray's daughter is still a baby" Joe exclaimed. "Really ? My mom had me when I was 15 so maybe that's why" Alex explained. "Its really nice knowing you" Joe said. "Me too" Alex said smiling. "Want to go to the mess hall you know get something to eat" Joe said. "Sure" she replied and walk with him to the mess hall.

Camp Rock Camp Rock Camp Rock Camp Rock Camp Rock Camp Rock Camp Rock Camp Rock Camp Rock Camp Rock Camp Rock Camp Rock Camp Rock Camp

"My mom and dad met in Camp Rock you know." Alex said. "Hey, my mother is Mitchie Torres. Ever heard her name before ?" Joe ask. "It kinda sounds familiar." Alex said. "My mother is your father's…….ex girlfriend" Joe said fiddling with his fries in his hands. "Oh really….." Alex said going quietly. "So it seems both our parents didn't get together. Do you think their kids will get together ?" Joe said with a flirtatious smile.

"Yea in your dreams" Alex said jokingly smiling. From a corner, Tavia saw her boyfriend, Joe obviously flirting with a brunette while sharing their cheese fries. "Whatever !" She screeched and strutted off while flipping her blonde hair away from her shoulders.

**Tess/ Shane's Side**

Tess stroll down the supermarket selecting food on the shelves. "Hey sweetie, we should buy some of this sweets for Alex when we go there." Shane said while catching up with Tess. "Okay, have you told Alex that we will be going there as guest on Wednesday ?" Tess said. "No, I want to give her a surprise." Shane said while browsing through the items.

"Shane, I don't think it will be a good idea that I go ?" Tess said turning around facing Shane. "Why ? Because of Nate ?" Shane said. "Not only him, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Jason, Ella and Peggy will be there." Tess said in distress. " Why ? Because of what happened 15 years ago ? Tess come on, I will be with you." Shane said placing and arm on her shoulder. "Do not worry okay" Shan said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Okay" Tess said softly.

**Alex's side**

"Okay, this is Singing class. I am Brown, instructor for singing class and Camp Director. Welcome to the first day of Camp Rock. So now, you come here" Brown said pointing towards Alex who is talking to Alex, Elaine and Eleanor. "What ? Me ?" Alex said. "Yes, you. Come out here" Brown said. Alex gave a confused look to her friends as she stood up.

"You look kinda familiar" Brown said rubbing his chin. "Really………..I….I….I am Alexandria Gray" Alex stuttered. Alex pray hopefully he won't realize. "Oh you're Alexandria Gray. How is my nephew ?" Brown ask. "Who is your nephew ?" Alex ask confuse. "Your dad ! He never mention me ?" Brown ask.

"He never mention anything about Camp Rock" Alex said. "Oh well its okay. Well Alex let's see if you have the powerful voice of your mother and the way your father rock and roll" Brown said excitedly. "What do you mean ?" Alex ask. "Here…." Brown said passing her a guitar. "What do you want me to sing ?" Alex ask.

"Back then your mother performed 'Two Stars' how about that ?" Brown said. "Sure" Alex said.

"_Wake up _

_When will things be good enough for you _

_To see all that we can be _

_I'm sick of playing games _

_And acting like we never care _

_Like we're never there _

_We pay attention for only seconds_

_Look at you Look at me _

_There's never any us _

_Can't you see all we can become _

_We can shine like the sun _

_If we believe it _

_Two stars are brighter than one _

_come on Come on Come on Look at you _

_Come on Come on Come on Look at me"_

Everyone clapped as Alex bit her lip and glance over the room as she met Joe's eyes and smile. He give her thumbs up. As she blush slightly, Tavia glance over to Joe then to Alex. Her face became black.

**At night**

"Actually today, its pretty great meeting you" Joe said. "Actually you don't look like some hot-shot pop star at all" Alex said. "Really ? Thanks" Joe said. While strolling by the lake. "You seemed not to like your girlfriend" Alex said. "She is a little snobbish. I don't really like her truthfully. Its just she is my manager's daughter." Joe said.

"Well what's your type ?" Alex said. Joe came in front of her and said "Funny, cute and sweet" Joe said. Alex blush as her cheek turn to a pink flush. " Are you blushing ?" Joe said flirtatiously. "Maybe…." Alex reply.

Suddenly a man in black ran out from the forest with a knife. He tried to grab Alex as she turn and hit him on his head. He tried stabbing her but she flip his arm as he ran towards her. Alex dodge by hugging Joe. The men in black only manage to cut her hand and ran away. "Are you okay ?" Joe ask holding her in his arms. "Yea, I am pretty fine. Can manage." Alex said. "I bet chief want to know bout this" Joe said.

"What did you say ?" Alex said. "Nothing" Joe said. "You just said chief, where are you from ?" Alex said. "okay, please keep it a secret. I am from CIA" Joe said. "What !" Alex shouted. "Anything ?" Joe said. "You're the Adam, chief mentioned." Alex said. "You're Jessica or Demi ?" Joe ask getting what she is talking about.

"Demi……Welcome aboard partner" Alex said smiling. "So Ashley is Jessica I guess" Joe said. Alex nodded her head as she look down realizing she is still hugging him. "Well sorry" Alex said smiling while letting go.

Tavia from her cabin saw when they hug. She look over to her clique "Argh" She shouted throwing a tantrum as she close the curtains.

**So Apparently Joe is a spy too. Now they found out. Well actually things are working pretty well for Alex and Joe. Well its chemistry. Read and Review ! I love all the readers XoXoXo**


	4. Sorry

Sorry for what happen previously, I put in the wrong chapter

**Sorry for what happen previously, I put in the wrong chapter. Please continue to read **


	5. Day 2: Eleanor's missing and iceskating

Sorry for what happen previously

**Sorry for what happen previously. Okay here is the next chapter.**

Day 2

The sun shine brightly through the windows of the cabin. Joe sniffled a little as he pull his covers over his body due to the cold air-conditioner. His eyes flutter a little as he let out a yawn and open his eyes. He glance over to Alex' bed but saw no one there.

He sit up and ruffle his hair a little. He take a look at his phone. 10 message from Tavia on where is he and what is he doing. He groan loudly as he threw his covers away and wake up. He change and wash up and go to the mess hall.

He walk in to the mess hall and saw a brunette haired and an brown haired teen talking to Brown in a worried voice. He walk towards them and said "Alex, Ashley what's wrong ?" He ask. "Eleanor is missing" Elaine said crying while Ashley hug her and pat her shoulder. "I believe Camp Rock needs to be close down." Brown said. "No !" Alex shouted. "We can't trust me it will be solve" Alex said.

Ella who came crying in with Jason by her side. "Auntie Ella !" Alex and Ashley shouted and ran over to them. "Alex, Eleanor is missing." Jason said sadly. "Uncle Jason trust me" Alex whisper with a frown. "I will do my best" Alex said softly so that no one can hear. "Alex, I believe in you" Shane said walking in. and place a hand on his daughter.

"Hey bro, you're here" Jason said. **(A/N: Jason and Shane are step brothers) **"Yea" Shane said. "Don't worry, Alex will do her best" Shane said. He look down at his daughter and look at her "Alex make me proud, like your name protector of men." Shane said and smile. Alex glance over to Joe and Ashley while signaling to them.

**In Alex's cabin**

"So Eleanor went missing last night and it was realize till today morning by Elaine. The last time anyone saw her is at 10pm." James said. "Yea, I mean how can she be missing." Ashley said. "She should be in her room all the while" Joe add in. "This case gets harder and harder each time." Alex groaned.

"Relax come on let's grab a bite. We have not eaten since morning. Time flies really fast. Its already 6pm" Ashley said. "You guys go ahead, I shall go you know find my dad." Alex said. "Oh, your dad should be with my dad. The are chaperoning the camp I heard" Ashley said as she walk out with the others.

Alex begin walking to Shane and Nate's cabin, just as she was reaching she heard her mother's name mentioned in the conversation. "It's not that I never love Mitchie." Shane shouted. "Oh yea, then why you and Tess you know." Nate said. " I know what ? Stop it Nate its been 14 years, Alex grown up. We live happily. Each time I meet you, you have to probe on it again and again." Shane said.

"You know how much that affect MITCHIE WHEN SHE SAW YOU SLEEPING NAKED WITH TESS TYLER !" Nate shouted. 'So my dad and mum……never loved each other. It was just a hook up' Alex thought as she continue listening. "Nate, never ever mention that to Alex. I don't want it to affect her" Shane said in a threatening voice.

"Its TESS TYLER THE ONE WHO RUIN YOUR FUTURE." Nate shouted. Shane and Nate heard a sound coming from outside the cabin when Alex suddenly lose her position in the shock as Shane open the door she ran away.

Shane look at the back from the person as he saw his daughter running away. "Alex !" He shouted trying to run after her. Maybe having a daughter with swift abilities is not really that good, before he knew it he lost sight of her. Defeated, he walk back to his cabin.

Alex stroll by the lake as she thought back what she just heard. "So I am just a child bore out without their love." She said to herself. She look at the sky as it turn to dark pitch. She went back to her cabin as she lay on her bed as tears begin rolling down. She heard a knock on the door as it open.

She quickly wipe away her tears quickly as she saw Joe by the door. "Alex ?" He said. "Joe ?" She replied. "You okay ?" He said. "Yea" she replied as he sit on her bed. He look at her knowing she got something on her mind. "Nothing its just, I heard a conversation that my dad and Uncle Nate had. A conversation I wish I would be hidden from it forever." Alex said.

"Yea Me too. I have things sometimes I should not have heard" Joe said. "No, Joe we're not" Alex said pausing. "You have Tavia, and I have nothing" She said taking another breath and continue "You know I just miss home. You know my first Christmas here in Camp Rock hasn't been really well" Alex said. **(A/N: Yea its snowing there so its Christmas) **

Joe sigh as he glance to the corner of the cabin and saw a pair of ice skates. "Alex get up come with me" Joe said as he stood up. "Brown told us to stay in our rooms after 9" Alex said. "Don't worry, we won't get caught." Joe said. Alex gave him a smile as they went out.

He brought Alex to the frozen lake as they put on their ice skates. While tying, Alex glance at Joe and smile. Joe held her hand as they begin ice skating and laughing. They stop as Alex and Joe begin to look at each other while blushing. "Thank you for this Joe" Alex said. "You're welcome" Joe whispered as he lean in to kiss her.

She slowly return the kiss as he place his hand on her shoulders. From a corner, Tavia look from her window as she shouted and close the curtain.

_**WOW !! THERE IS FLUFF !!**_

_**REVIEWS !!**_


End file.
